gvf_warfandomcom-20200216-history
The Cult of Mr.Miller
The Cult of Mr.Miller is a religious organization of Gamers, Weebs, Memers, Artists, and others who mostly function independent from all other factions. The cult has assisted various factions throughout the Second Gamer-Furry war and continues to provide assistance in the current wars, supplying soldiers, intel, sandwiches, etc. to gamers and those allied to gamers. Up until recently, the cult has remained secret from the general public. It is currently unknown as to why they have now revealed their existence. The only information known about the cult is that they worship a figure known as Mr. Miller, who the members claim to be the one true god. There has been no confirmation of his'' existence or his whereabouts. Some have speculated that they worship the same Mr. Miller that fled to East Carolina, though this is unlikely because the cult has existed long before he was born. (Non-Canon Lore): ''The Cult of Mr.Miller recently formed a permanent alliance to The Cult of Baby Yoda. Ranks of the Cult # god: Our glorious, graceful, benevolent, all powerful, sexy, muscular, kind, caring, gentle, open-minded, risk taking, principled, balanced, inquisitive, thoughtful, communicative, reflective, dominant Lord and Saviour, who is also a top, Mr.Miller. # Master Admin: Leader of the cult, chosen by the current Master Admin (who at the moment is the founder) upon death. There are currently two master admins. # Admin: The Master Admin's most trusted associates. # Cult Assistants: Trusted associates of the Master Admin # Mr.Miller's Students: The highest attainable rank without appointment of the Master Admin. Requires substantial contribution to the cult and is mostly comprised of those who helped form it, but are not as trusted as the admins and assistants. # Odyssey Scholars: Requires substantial contribution to the cult, but not as much as Mr.Miller's students # Normies: Have contributed to the cult and have been part of it for some time. Although they are called normies, they are equal to the elders/priests of other cults. # Low-Level Degenerates: Those who have contributed to and are active in the cult. Perhaps they post memes every now and then. Equal to deacons. # Cult Member: Are just members of the cult and haven't done enough to even get a tiny bit of significance. Are often those who have just joined, or those who are members but are not active Cult Occurrences/Members/Miracles/Events/Other Indian Guy: An Indian cult member with the rank of Mr.Miller's Students. He lives in India and owns a chicken. Did I mention he's Indian. Smol Grill Wianya: Wianya is a gamer girl in the cult who also has the rank of Mr.Miller's Students. She is specifically designated as a "smol grill" because we like to mess with her the most. She is often subjected to "the death grip" by Cult Admin Dragonslayer, the only other subjected to "the death grip" being Cult Assistant Meika. There is an entire thread dedicated to spam pinging Wianya. Additionally, she is the second Cult Assistant. Meika-chan: More well known as Cult Assistant Meika in the war, she is the best friend of the founder and knows him very personally. She also is the first of the Cult Assistants, an artist, and is the chief andwich maker despite ironically not having been invited to any sandwich parties. She, having affiliated with two other gods, the friends of Mr.Miller: Mr.Arnoldy and Mr.Hiatt, has theorised about what might happen if these three entities, the creators of the world, were to amalgamate. She is often subjected to "the death grip" and plays piano, as well as a tiny, gay guitar called a ukulele. Cherry Panda: Formerly known as Cherry Wabbit, she is a gamer girl, and the second of the Smol Grills. She was assigned this role because of her voice, which permanently sounds like and adorable, prepubescent loli due to technical difficulties during birth. She has been recorded to, in the past, cause the Cult Master Admin to "crash" like a computer due to the overwhelming adorableness of her voice. He has gained an immunity to this, however. B R O P A I: B R O P A I is the second Master Admin of the cult. Although not the founder, he and the founder were the ones who came up with the idea of the cult after viewing the glory of our lord Mr.Miller. He refers to himself as "the god of traps" and has the ability to turn anyone he wishes into a trap, as well as the ability negate homosexuality. He is a Gacha-Gamer, as well as an avid memer and enjoys crazy frog, digimon, and playing with people's sexuality. He refers to Wianya as "Mother" or "mommy". Daddicus Boss: A valued ally of the cult, but not a member. He boosts morale through his ongoing series "Garret Memes" on his youtube channel, Adactus L Vox. He is a friend to both Mei and Dragon, and he enjoys high definition images of beans. His catchphrase is "Not again." Dredgen Totalus, The Devil of Darkness: Totalus is a low-level degenerate rank member of the cult, having only contributed a single thing. He is the blackest of whites, and whitest of blacks. He is the epitome of all that is wrong with the world. His soul is blacker than a black hole, so black in fact, those in the cult perceive him as having black skin, when in reality, his skin is closer to milky-Irish white. He can make even the happiest things in the world seem depressing. All in all, he's pretty black. MinionGamer: --//''File not found. Please try again//--'' Dragonslayer The cult's first Master Admin, those very close to him call him DargonSlayrer. If anyone else calls him that without his permission and acceptance, they will disappear within two to four and three quarter business days. He's visually attractive, but a twig, and can look inhuman in dark, claustrophobic spaces. He likes to eat sandwiches, dabbles in music, enjoys robotics and mountain biking, and gaming is his hobby. He loves Mr.Miller and speaks with him regularly, receiving revelation from his Lord. Rumour has it he can also take the form of a Thirsty Demon. The Death Grip Dragonslayer's favourite form of playful torture which he inflicts almost solely to Meika and Wianya, since they are the most vulnerable to it. In order to Death grip, you must place your hand on the back of someone's neck, positioning your middle finger and thumb on the base of their neck's sides, and then firmly grasp. If your victim is not immune to the death grip, and the death grip is done correctly, they will feel an indescribable sensation on their neck, most likely causing them to instinctively compress their neck before beginning to collapse forwards. The Cult of Auntie GG: A sub-cult in The Cult of Mr.Miller, worshipping demi-god who is friends with Mr.Miller, known as Auntie GG. The sub-cult is not very active and was mostly formed as an inside joke. The Annual Sandwich Party: An annual celebration done in the name of Mr.Miller. In this holiday/event, it is mandatory for most if not all members of the cult to join together in a single room, what room the event occurs in does not matter, and all eat sandwiches simultaneously. All members present within the party must eat their sandwich in a different way from everyone else. The event ends once all sandwiches are completely consumed. At the moment, Meika is never invited to the annual sandwich party, and is slightly aggravated about it. Supris But Secs: Members of the cult have been noted to harass each other in a copious amount of ways, all in good fun however. They often label these acts of harassment as "rape" in a joking manner. Such instances of harassment include "The Death Grip", "The Tickling", attempting to carry each other, "The Catalina Island Incident of 2012", Calf Slapping, "The Trappening", and intimate touching of the face. Supris But Secs is also the main Dark Souls 3 character of DragonSlayer. The Tickling: An instance in which the cult restrained two members to tables and had them tickled relentlessly in public. This may be used as a form of torture/execution in the future but at the time it was done for no reason at all whatsoever. The Catalina Island Incident of 2012: An incident which occurred before the cult even formed, but was witnessed and experienced by Cult Assistant Meika and Master Admins Bropai and DragonSlayer. Within a Catalina Island dorm, Bropai was pinned to a bed and "raped" by three individuals who could have been members of the cult, but disappeared, never to be seen again. This event was witnessed by Dragon and Mei, but both aren't really sure/can't recall what actually happened. Only two of the three individuals have recorded names: "Pedo-Kyle" and "The Grim Raper". This marks the beginning of harassment of cult members amongst each other in good fun, now labelled "Supris But Secs". The Trappening: The first instance in which Bropai discovered and used his power to turn anyone into a trap. Most of the information on this event was burned by Bropai in an attempt to make us forget so that his power could stay secret, but those who witnessed it shall never forget and remember it vividly. The Trappening is indescribable. The Laying: An instance in which the members of the cult formed a bed of knees, with Bropai's head and neck as the base, and lay a member who was also a victim of "The Tickling" upon it. He was subjecting to various forms of torture such as: touching of various areas without consent, spoon tapping, tickling, poking, and attempts to grab his nether regions. He cannot defend himself from our harassment despite being the most physically strong member of the cult. This quickly devolved to multiple members laying on top of eachother and using their bodies as drums. Entry The Cult of Mr.Miller has strict entry policies. You must provide a password to a Cult Assistant or above, and then comply with directions given to you by the officials. Only then will you be allowed entry into the cult. Rumour has it that one cannot enter the cult unless they have seen Mr.Miller with their own eyes. The Master Admin and Admins, of course, can deny your entry if they so please, and at times do, because: "screw you in particular". The Cult of Mr.Miller is a faction located in and active on Discord. Category:Gamer's Alliance Category:Article stubs Category:Faction Category:Religion